Ahora se lo que se siente
by Pandicornia
Summary: Cuidar a una niña, ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? supongo que es muy fácil. Esto pensaba Nami, pero bastaron 5 días para hacerla cambiar de opinión. Universo Alterno. LuffyxNami, ZoroxRobin.
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi segundo fic, aun no soy muy buena en esto, por favor si tienen sugerencias, si les gustó o lo odiaron, no duden en dejarme sus comentarios, para una autora es muy bueno saber lo que opinan sus lectores.

Es un universo alterno así que ténganme paciencia por favor

**Disc.** One Piece es propiedad de Oda-sama, solo la trama de este fic es mía.

**Capítulo 1- ¿Un favor? El que quieras.**

Era un día bastante tranquilo, Nami se encontraba haciendo un poco de limpieza, pues Robin iría a comer con ella, lavó los platos que aun estaban sucios y los acomodó, recogió un poco la sala y al terminar se fue a dar una ducha para refrescarse, al salir se puso un ligero y sencillo vestido color azul cielo, se acomodó su larga cabellera naranja y esperó a su visitante.

A los pocos minutos el timbre del apartamento sonó, abrió la puerta y se encontró con su amiga Robin, una mujer madura, de cabello largo y negro, ojos azules y una piel tersa con aroma floral, estaba muy elegante con un traje de vestir bastante femenino, atrás de ella venía una niña como de 4 años, la pequeña tenía el cabello negro y ojos azules como Robin, traía puesto un vestido color verde menta y al nivel de la cintura tenía amarrado un lazo del color de vestido pero en una tonalidad más oscura.

-Siento la demora Nami, tuve que pasar por Yami a la casa- dijo Robin

-Pasen, pasen- dijo la pelinaranja muy animada- vaya Robin, tu niña es encantadora, no la había visto en mucho tiempo-

La niña lucía desconfiada y no se molestaba en cubrirlo, tenía una mirada fija y una expresión de seriedad. Se sentaron en el comedor y Nami sirvió 3 platos que contenían un poco de carne y un poco de ensalada.

-Verás Nami, yo y Zoro tenemos que salir de la ciudad por un par de días, máximo 5 y necesito a alguien que se quede con Yami, como sabrás, ambos somos huérfanos, por lo que no hay ningún familiar a quien dejársela, no quisiera molestarte, pero es un asunto realmente urgente que debemos atender y ya que eres como una hermana para mi, quería saber si me harías este grandísimo favor- dijo la morena con un tono apenado pero firme.

-Robin, sabes que con mucho gusto te ayudaría para lo que sea, claro que cuidare a Yami-chan- dijo Nami volteando a ver a la pequeña, que aun la miraba con desconfianza –Creo que seremos muy buenas amigas, ¿no crees Yami-chan? –

-Papá dice que Nami es una ladrona tramposa y que no debería hablar con ella porque se me contagiaría lo bruja- dijo la pequeña muy quitada de la pena.

-Yami, discúlpate en este momento con Nami, eso fue grosero- dijo la morena con un tono calmado pero firme, -Esas cosas no se dicen-

-Lo siento Nami- dijo Yami con la mirada perdida en otra cosa.

-Es tan parecida a Zoro- dijo Nami entre risas –Pero aun así, conserva tu gracia y encanto- dijo acariciándole un mechón de cabello a la niña.

Entonces continuaron comiendo, al terminar, Yami ayudó a Nami a recoger la mesa y Robin la ayudó a lavar platos, conversaron un rato más mientras tomaban café, Yami estaba sentada en un sillón pequeño leyendo un libro.

-Mira que encanto, cualquiera sabría que es hija tuya- dijo la pelinaranja en voz alegre.

Una hora más tarde Robin y Yami se despidieron de Nami y se fueron.

Nami se quedó lavando las tazas de café que habían utilizado y digiriendo la idea de cuidar a una pequeña, -"_¿qué tan difícil puede ser cuidar a una niña?, además se entretiene leyendo libros y se nota que tiene modales a pesar del padre que le tocó, no debe ser difícil"- _pensaba Nami mientras secaba y acomodaba las tazas en la alacena.

A los 10 minutos el timbre volvió a sonar, -"_que extraño, ¿habrán olvidado algo?, pero si no traían nada"-_ pensó Nami mientras se dirigía a la puerta y la abría lentamente.

-Lu... ¿Luffy?

Continuará

_Pues espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de este fic, y no olviden dejar review y decirme que les pareció._

_Decidí llamar a la niña Yami porque significa oscuridad. _

_¿Por qué ZoroxRobin? Pues porque amo esta pareja y ¿LuffyxNami? Sí, también me parece SUPER tierno._

_Gracias por leer n_n_


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos, aquí el segundo capítulo del fic. Pero antes aprovecho para agradecer a Ishurii y a RitualSinCalma por sus reviews n_n

**Capítulo 2- Recuerdos del ayer.**

-Lu… ¿Luffy?, ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó sorprendida Nami

Al otro lado de la puerta estaba el moreno simpático que ya llevaba tiempo de conocerlo, todo gracias a la preparatoria. Luffy había sido su amigo por muchos años, aunque ella le daba a entender que quería que fueran más que amigos, el jamás captó las indirectas de la pelinaranja, hace un par de años, la familia de Luffy se tuvo que mudar por el trabajo de su papá, desde entonces Nami no había sabido de él.

-¡Nami!- dijo muy sonriente

-Por favor pasa, vaya, que linda sorpresa verte- dijo un poco confundida –creí que te habías ido de la ciudad-

-He vuelto, ahora estoy viviendo en un apartamento a unas calles de aquí y cuando supe que vivías cerca, tenía que venir a verte-

-Ah que buena noticia Luffy- dijo Nami un poco sonrojada

-Has cambiado mucho Nami, tu pelo es más largo y estás más bonita, pero tu olor no cambia, sigues oliendo a mandarina, shishishi- dijo el moreno agarrando el cabello de Nami y acercándose para olerla.

Al sentir a Luffy tan cerca oliéndola, Nami no puedo evitar sonrojarse y cuando recuperó el control, lo apartó un poco de ella.

-¿Cómo has estado Luffy?- preguntó al tiempo que cerraba la puerta y dirigía a Luffy hacia el sillón.

-Muy bien Nami, aunque te extrañe mucho-

-¿Me extrañaste?- dijo sonrojándose otra vez

-Claro, a ti, a Usopp, a Chopper y a Vivi-

En la preparatoria que habían estado era muy extraña y más su grupo de amigos, solían juntarse ellos dos, luego se les unió Usopp, cuando un día Luffy lo defendió de unos brabucones, a pesar de ser un miedoso y mentiroso, tenía una novia muy bonita llamada Kaya, una chica seria, inteligente y de familia adinerada, se podría decir que perfecta. Luego se les unió Vivi, una chica de intercambio, venía de un país muy diferente y esto la hacía extraña, pero una vez en una hora libre fue con ellos a pedirle algo prestado a Nami y se quedaron conversando, descubrieron que era muy buena y tenía una sabiduría extraordinaria, no de que fuera muy madura, sino que siempre sabía cómo tomar las situaciones de manera positiva. Luego llegó el chico extraño Chopper, él era quien estaba detrás del disfraz de la mascota de la escuela, un reno, aunque cuando alguien lo comparaba con un mapache, él se enojaba mucho, tomaba lo de espíritu escolar muy enserio. Sí, eran un grupo de amigos bastante peculiar, pero muy sincero.

-¡ah! Si, como olvidarlos, ¿qué habrá sido de sus vidas?-

-shishishi donde quiera que estén, se que estarán felices-

-Bueno y ¿a qué se debe tu visita Luffy?- dijo Nami regresando al tema inicial

-Quería buscarlos a todos y salir juntos, como hace dos años, será divertido ¿no crees?-

-Sí, eso sería genial-

-Entonces decidido, mañana paso por ti- dijo el moreno

-No Luffy, espera, mañana tengo cosas que hacer- dijo Nami antes de que Luffy hiciera planes solo como solía hacerlo.

-¿Qué tienes que hacer mañana Nami?- dijo con voz quejosa

-Mañana cuidaré a una niña, se podría decir que una sobrina-

-¡Ya se!, te ayudaré a cuidarla- expresó Luffy –así podrás salir con nosotros-

-No gracias Luffy, no será necesario, cuidar a una niña es muy fácil, no vengas mañana, si quieres dame tu número y te marco cuando este libre, ¿qué te parece?-

-Bueno, entonces nos vemos- dijo Luffy y luego se volteó para irse ya de ahí

-Sí, adiós- dijo Nami al tiempo que cerraba la puerta

Luego se dirigió a su cuarto, se puso un pijama cómodo y se dispuso a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente despertó temprano como era costumbre de ella, se dio un baño, se puso unos pantalones vaqueros ajustados y una blusa ligera color azul, se acomodó su cabello en una cola de caballo y esperó por la niña.

Minutos después el timbre sonó y abrió la puerta, efectivamente era Robin con la pequeña Yami, pero a diferencia del día anterior, ahora Zoro estaba con ellas.

-Buenos días a todos- dijo Nami sonriendo

-Buenos días Nami- dijo Robin

En esa mañana la pareja estaba vestida con trajes de oficina, seguramente era un viaje formal y la pequeña Yami traía un vestido ligero, semejante al del día anterior solo que esta vez era en color morado y a la altura de la cintura en lugar de traer un lazo amarrado, traía un moño. Se veía adorable.

Robin le entregó una maletita, y un sobre, además de tres libros bastante grandes, le dijo las alergias de la niña, eran bastantes al parecer, luego se puso en cuclillas y se despidió tiernamente de la niña, le besó la frente y luego la abrazó, lo mismo pasó con su padre, pero con la excepción de que éste le dijo que no se fiara de la pelinaranja, a lo que la niña respondió con una risa traviesa y una seña de aprobación.

En cuanto sus padres se perdieron de vista la pequeña hizo una mueca y se tocó el estómago.

-Nami, tengo hambre, hazme desayuno- dijo Yami volteando a ver a su cuidadora

-sí, claro Yami-chan- le dijo Nami con una sonrisa dirigiéndose a la cocina

-"_y que empiece el reto"- _pensó la pelinaranja con una amplia sonrisa –"_esto será pan comido"- _

Continuará

_No olviden dejar reviews, son mi inspiración para seguir escribiendo._

_Gracias por leer n_n_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola, lo siento mucho por no haber actualizado antes , no tengo perdón, pero fue porque mi computadora no servía y al fin me la arreglaron, bueno intente hacer más largo este capítulo para compensar mi atraso._

_Gracias a todos los que me dejaron review *-* se los agradezco muchísimo, y en uno comentaron que no mencioné a Sanji en los recuerdos de preparatoria, bueno lo que sucedió fue que vi las edades de los mugiwaras y pues Sanji, Zoro y Robin son mayores, entonces lo que hice fue, cambiar la edad de Robin para que quedara con Zoro sin parecer pedófila xD y pues ya no entraban en la prepa._

_A Sanji, Nami lo conoce por que un día fue a ese restaurante y ahí la atendió él, donde se dio cuenta que actuaba igual con todas las mujeres, pero obtenía descuento sin mucho esfuerzo, no le interesaba Sanji (porque este es un fanfic LuNa) digamos que lo hacía por cuidar su dinero, después se hicieron amigos (friendzone xD) y ya._

_Nami y Robin son amigas porque se conocieron en un parque y así Nami conoce a Zoro, porque era novio de Robin, luego se casan, Nami es su dama de honor (pero esa es otra historia) que si les parece bien en otro fanfic la cuento con detalle (dejen review si les parece bien). Casualmente Luffy y Zoro se conocían de antes y también fue a la boda._

_Una vez que ya expliqué la relación que tenían cada uno con el otro, aquí va el cap_

_Que lo disfruten._

_One Piece es propiedad de Oda-sama no mío, si fuera mío habría mucho ZoRo y LuNa xD solo la trama es mía._

**Capítulo 3- Urgencia desagradable.**

-Muy bien Yami-chan, ¿Qué te gustaría desayunar?-

-Quiero cereal por favor-

-Mmm… tengo cereal integral, ¿te sirvo de ese?-

-¡No!, quiero cereal que tenga azúcar-

-No tengo cereal azucarado Yami-chan, ¿quieres alguna otra cosa?- dijo Nami sacando paciencia de donde podía.

-Entonces quiero panqueques- dijo la niña haciendo berrinche.

_-"Diablos, no se cocinar panqueques_."- pensó la pelinaranja.

Nami, siendo la mujer que era, siempre había desayunado cereal integral, comía ensalada o platillos simples y cenaba café con galletas.

-¡Quiero panqueques!- gritó Yami

-De acuerdo- dijo Nami –Vámonos- agarró una bolsa donde echó el dinero y las llaves de su auto, tomó a la niña de la mano y salió del departamento dirigiéndose al sótano del edificio, ubicó su carro color blanco, subieron y salieron del edificio, después de 15 minutos de conducir, se detuvo frente a un restaurante. El alegre "Baratie", se estacionó y se bajó con Yami, al llegar a la puerta fueron atendidas por cierto rubio pervertido.

-¡Buenos días Nami-swan!, que linda sorpresa verte aquí- dijo Sanji mientras bailaba con corazones en los ojos, pero, se detuvo al notar a la niña que lo miraba.

_-"¿De quién es esta cría?, ¿Es de Nami-swan?, no, no se parece en nada, no tiene su hermosa cabellera naranja, ni sus ojos anaranjados, tampoco huele a mandarina ni a ningún cítrico, ni si quiera tiene su carácter, ¿será que se parece al papá? Nami-swan en un compromiso serio con alguien, ¡qué horror!, mi querida Mellorine se casó y tuvo una hija con un bastardo, ese maldito se las verá conmigo."-_

Mientras pensaba Sanji ponía caras graciosas y expresiones de duda, enojo y frustración.

-Nee, Nami-san-

-Mande Sanji-kun-

-¿Qui… quién es la ni…niña?- dijo con voz quebrada

-Ella es Yami-chan, es una sobrina, masomenos-

-Oh, ¿Nojiko tiene una hija?-

-No, no, Yami-chan es hija de una amiga y la estoy cuidando-

-Ah, vaya, pues cualquier cosa que necesites, aquí estaré yo, tu príncipe azul dispuesto a ser tu caballero…-

-Gracias Sanji-kun-

-¡Tengo hambre!, has tu trabajo de una vez mesero fastidioso- interrumpió la niña

-¿Qué es lo que desea desayunar esta damita con gran carácter?- preguntó Sanji pacientemente y sonriendo.

-Unos panqueques y un licuado de fresa por favor Sanji-san- dijo Yami dulcemente con un cambio muy notorio en su mirada y su voz.

-Y para mi Nami-swan, ¿un jugo de mandarina?-

-Por favor- contestó la pelinaranja.

El rubio se alejó a la cocina y cuando regresó traía consigo el platillo que Yami quería acompañado de yogurt, frutas, un licuado de fresa y para Nami, el jugo de mandarina.

Al recibir el platillo frente a ella se le iluminó el rostro y mostró una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Whoa! Es enorme, muchas gracias Sanji-san, Nami-san – dijo la pequeña, tomó una servilleta, la colocó en su regazo y comenzó a comer con una delicadeza sorprendente para una niña de su edad.

_-"Vaya, aunque tiene un carácter como el de Zoro, sigue siendo hija de la dulce y educada Robin."- pensó Nami_

Una vez terminado el desayuno llegó Sanji a recoger los platos y a traer un postre.

-Pastel de mandarina para estas dos encantadoras señoritas-

-¡Whoa! ¿Enserio?, ¿Pastel?- dijo Yami muy emocionada.

-Claro que sí, las niñas que se portan bien reciben de premio un pedazo de pastel y tú sin duda has sido una buena niña- dijo Sanji sirviendo el pastel.

_-"y al final, sean quienes sean su padres, ella sigue siendo una niña."-_ pensó la pelinaranja por el comportamiento tan dulce y encantador de su "sobrina"

Antes de salir del restaurante, pagaron la cuenta, se despidieron de Sanji y se subieron al auto.

-Nee, Nami-san-

-Dime-

-¿A dónde iremos ahora?-

-Hmm- Nami no había pensado en lo que harían el resto del día.

-¿Podemos ir al parque?- preguntó Yami poniendo ojos tristes y suplicantes.

-Por supuesto- dijo la pelinaranja y cambió el rumbo ahora hacia el parque.

Tardaron 20 minutos en llegar al parque más cercano al restaurante, el lugar era sin duda muy bonito, en el centro del área de juegos había un pequeño carrusel, en las esquinas había varias hileras de columpios y por otro lado varias resbaladillas, entre todos los juegos había también un alto pasamanos.

-¿Te impresionó el parque?- preguntó Nami con curiosidad, pues ella veía ese lugar igual a muchos otros, realmente no había nada especial.

-Sí, es que mis papás trabajan mucho y casi no hay tiempo para ir al parque o jugar- dijo la ojiazul con un tono de evidente tristeza.

-Pues ya estamos aquí, ve y diviértete- dijo la que ahora hacía de niñera intentando alegrar a la pequeña.

Yami asintió con la cabeza y salió corriendo al carrusel. No habían pasado ni 5 minutos cuando la niña volvió a donde estaba su cuidadora.

-¡Nami-san, Nami-san!-

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó un poco preocupada creyendo que se había caído o que alguien la había agredido.

-Es que, no me quiero ir, pero necesito irme- dijo con nerviosismo e intentando esconder un leve baile que hacía dando brinquitos.

-¿Te has lastimado?, ¿Qué te pas…¡¿quieres ir al baño?!- dijo notando el ahora incontrolable baile de la niña.

-Sí, sí, ¡Me urge!- gritó la niña.

_-"Diablos, diablos, diablos, diablos"-_ solo podía pensar en eso.

-Vámonos, por allá está el auto- dijo Nami al mismo tiempo que tomaba a Yami de la mano y empezaba a correr en dirección a su transporte.

Se subieron y aceleró, no sabía qué hacer, su departamento estaba a más de 30 minutos, es restaurante a 20, estaba conduciendo sin rumbo definido.

No sabía qué hacer, no quería que la niña tuviera un accidente de ese tipo, pero no podía ir hasta su casa, de repente recordó que hace un par de semanas su hermana Nojiko se había cambiado de casa y por suerte estaba como a 5 minutos. Sin pensarlo más, se puso en marcha hacia su ahora decidido destino.

Cuando llegó a casa de Nojiko se bajaron del carro y tocaron la puerta, era un vecindario muy grande y elegante, sabía la dirección de la casa pero no había tenido la oportunidad de ir a visitarla.

Nojiko abrió la puerta y se sorprendió de ver a su hermanita ahí.

-Vaya Nami, no esperaba que me visitaras, pensé que era alguien más-

-Nojiko, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te vi- dijo la pelinaranja sonriente.

-Pasa por favor, e ignora el desorden-

-Me disculpo por llegar de improvisto- dijo Nami mientras pasaban al interior.

-Vaya, vaya y ¿Quién es esta adorable niña? Preguntó Nojiko al percatarse de la presencia de la infante.

-Ella es Yami, es hija de Robin y se la estoy cuidando-

-Ya veo, que linda-

-Por cierto Nojiko, ¿Serías tan amable de prestarnos el baño?-

-Seguro que sí, por el pasillo primera puerta a la derecha-

-Gracias- dijo Yami mientras se dirigía presurosamente al baño.

Minutos después la niña salió del baño sonriente y con un alivio notorio en su rostro.

-Muchas gracias Nojiko-san- dijo la cría sonriendo.

-De nada Yami-chan, por cierto Nami, ¿Por qué no se quedan a comer?-

-Claro, pero no quisiera importunar- dijo Yami sorprendiendo a ambas hermanas por su educación.

-Para nada- dijo Nojiko –solo esperaremos a un par de personitas más-

En ese momento sonó un carro llegando y después pasos acercándose.

-Vaya, deben ser ellos, han llegado temprano-

Nojiko se dirigió a la entrada y abrió la puerta.

-Hola Nojiko, ¿me has extrañado?- dijo Ace muy sonriente de volver a casa.

-Hola mamá, hemos vuelto- dijo un pequeño niño que venía detrás de Ace.

-Hola Ace, Marco- dijo Nojiko mientras le daba un beso a Ace y un abrazo maternal a su pequeño niño.

-Ella es Nami, mi hermana, ¿te acuerdas de ella?- dijo señalando a la pelinaranja.

-Por supuesto, ¿Nami era novia de Luffy en la preparatoria verdad?- dijo Ace riendo -¿Cómo un cabeza hueca pudo conseguir algo como tú?- aun riendo.

-etto, no, no… me confundes- dijo Nami sonrojándose –Luffy y yo nunca fuimos nada-

-Mmm… y ¿esta cría quién es?- dijo el moreno examinando a la niña –es evidente que no es tuya-

-Es de Robin y Zoro, unos amigos- respondió Nami

-Oh, Zoro ¿el de pelo verde?- preguntó esta vez Nojiko

-Sí, sí, ese mismo- contestó la pelinaranja.

-Mamá, ¿ya está la comida?- preguntó Marco interrumpiendo la conversación

-Sí, ya está, ve a lavarte las manos- le contestó dulcemente Nojiko –ah y saluda a tu tía Nami por favor-

-Hola tía Nami- le dijo Marco abrazándola rápido y alejándose corriendo.

-Hola Marco- respondió Nami –Vaya Nojiko, tu hijo está muy grande, ¿cuántos años tiene?-

-7 años- contestó Ace ya sentado en la mesa esperando la comida.

Marco era un niño un poco más alto que Yami, tenía el cabello negro azulado, ojos profundos y negros, de piel morena y con pecas. También era una evidente mezcla de sus padres. Ace lo llamó Marco, por su mejor amigo del trabajo aunque no se pareciera en nada.

Todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa y ya con los platos servidos, empezaron a comer, ocasionalmente Marco y Ace caían dormidos mientras comían, al principio esto asusto tanto a Nami como a Yami, pero después de que pasará un par de veces más, les pareció gracioso.

-Hoy tenemos planeado visitar al viejo y a Makino, se supone que también van a ir Sabo y Luffy, ven con nosotros Nami- dijo Ace invitando a la pelinaranja.

-No gracias, por cierto, ayer vi a Luffy y le pedí su número pero al idiota se le olvidó dármelo, ¿serías tan amable de darle el mío?- dijo Nami extendiendo un pedazo de papel en el que estaba anotado su número.

-Sí, bueno eso si va- dijo Ace tomando el papel pero sin dejar de comer.

-Gracias-

Tiempo después, a punto de que Nami se fuera…

-y ¿por cuánto tiempo estará contigo?- preguntó Nojiko

-Como por 5 días, supongo- respondió Nami.

-Mmm… es bastante tiempo- comentó la mayor de las hermanas

-No te preocupes, es fácil cuidar de ella- dijo con una amplia sonrisa mientras se alejaba hacia el auto.

-No es nada fácil cuidar de un niño hermanita, para nada fácil- lo dijo más para ella que para alguien más -¡por cierto Nami, la familia de Ace vive en otra ciudad, por lo que no estaré aquí un buen tiempo!- gritó Nojiko para que su hermana escuchara.

-Sí gracias, volveré a visitarte en cuanto regreses- le gritó de vuelta mientras el carro se alejaba.

Continuará

_Y se acabó, en este cap no participó Luffy, y lo siento por eso, pero el siguiente cap les encantará lo que tengo planeado :3 mucho LuNa oh sí._

_Por cierto, que les pareció lo de Ace y Nojiko *-* yo se que nada que ver porque ni siquiera se conocieron pero me parecen una bonita pareja._

_Deja un review con tu opinión del cap, les gusta cuando son largos o más cortos o así está bien, *-* cada review me da más inspiración._

_Saludos n_n_


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por sus reviews n_n es lo que me inspira para seguir.

**Disc. **One Piece no me pertenece a mí, le pertenece al gran genio Oda-sama

**Capítulo 4: Sentimientos**

Ambas se encontraban en camino hacia el apartamento de Nami, pasaban de las 4 de la tarde por lo que no quedaba mucho por hacer; la pelinaranja había pensado en llegar y no hacer nada fuera de su rutina, mandaría a bañar a Yami, luego le daría de cenar para finalmente mandarla a dormir.

Una vez que llegaron al edificio, dejaron el carro en el sótano y empezaron a subir hasta llegar a su apartamento propio, en la puerta de este había una nota, Nami al percatarse de la nota la tomó y la leyó, esta decía:

"Hola Nami, pasé por tu apartamento y no estabas, entonces Franky me sugirió dejarte una nota, se supone que hoy voy con mi familia a visitarla, pero quería que saliéramos todos otra vez, volveré más tarde a verte. Atte: Luffy"

-Vaya, vaya Luffy estuvo aquí- se dijo a sí misma –Yami, voy a un mandado a la recepción del edificio, ¿quieres acompañarme?-

-Por supuesto- dijo la niña agarrando de la mano a Nami.

-Vamos pues- dicho esto se dirigieron hacia abajo.

Ya en recepción una voz se escuchaba dentro.

-Derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda. Un, dos, un, dos, un, dos, un, dos. Hmmmmm. SUPEEEEER-

-Franky, ¿estás ahí?-

-Oh Naminee-chan ya llegaste de donde andabas- dijo el peliazul

-Sí, ya he llegado-

-Un tal Luffy vino a buscarte, llegó con muchos ánimos y subió corriendo, pero cuando bajó venía un poco decaído, no te encontró, le sugerí que te escribiera una nota y que la pegara en tu puerta…-

-Y así lo hizo- lo interrumpió Nami

-Es un bueno chico Nami, deberías considerarlo-

Nami no pudo evitar sonrojarse –Lo sé- dijo en voz baja.

-Por cierto, ¿quién es esta niña?- preguntó curioso Franky

-Es hija de una amiga y la estoy cuidando-

-Ohh los hijos son un regalo, eso me recuerda a una canción…-

De pronto dos chicas salieron de otro cubículo de la recepción, ambas tenían cabello extraño, una vestía con la parte de arriba de un bikini y un pantalón y la otra vestía una blusa de tirantes y la parte de debajo de un bikini.

-¡Yeahh Aniki!- gritaron al unísono

-Bueno gracias Franky, Mozu, Kiwi, con permiso-

-De nada Nami-

Y ya un poco lejos aun se alcanzaba a oír el canto del dueño de los apartamentos

-SUPEEER-

Cuando ambas llegaron al fin a su apartamento, entraron y Yami se sentó en el sofá mientras Nami fue a preparar ropa para ella y para la niña.

-Nami-san-

-Dime Yami-chan- respondió mientras aun seguía en la habitación.

-¿Qué es tuyo Luffy-san?- preguntó con una sonrisa pícara

-Luffy es un amigo de la preparatoria- dijo la pelinaranja intentando sonar convincente.

-Eso no es lo que dice mi papá- dijo Yami

Al oír esto, la pelinaranja se quedó inmóvil, reaccionó, volvió a la sala y volteó a ver a la pequeña

-¿Qué te dice tu papá?-

-Dice que siempre han estado enamorados uno del otro, pero que jamás se atrevieron a confesarlo-

-Eso no es cierto, él jamás me ha correspondido- dijo Nami, tardando en darse cuenta con quien y de que estaba hablando, pues esos temas con una niña no eran de lo más apropiados.

-Pero Nami-san como sabes que Luffy-san no te quiere-

-Él jamás me lo ha dicho- contestó la pelinaranja

-Y ¿acaso te ha dicho lo contrario?- dijo la niña

Nami no podía creerlo, una niña de 4 años (y medio como decía Yami) podía tener esa increíble manera de razonar, definitivamente era superdotada. De pronto el timbre del apartamento la sacó de sus pensamientos, aunque un poco tarde, pues Yami ya había corrido a abrir.

-Hola Luffy-san- dijo Yami abrazando al susodicho

-¡Yami!, así que eras tú a la niña que Nami iba a cuidar- dijo el moreno

-Luffy- dijo en voz no tan baja, la que aun seguía sentada sorprendida en el sofá.

- ¡Hola Nami!- le dijo Luffy dedicándole una sonrisa típica de él.

- Nee, Luffy-san, ¿tu quieres a Nami-san?- dijo la pequeña de ojos azules volteando a ver al moreno.

- Claro que sí, Nami es mi amiga- dijo con inocencia

- No, no Luffy-san, me refiero a que si la quieres como algo más- dijo la niña haciendo gestos para que dijera que sí.

-¿a qué te refieres?- dijo muy confundido.

-¿Quieres a Nami-san como mi papá quiere a mi mamá?- dijo Yami haciendo mímica, gestos y movimientos para que Luffy entendiera a lo que se refería.

Entonces la pelinaranja reaccionó ante la pregunta, no iba a mentir, quería oír una respuesta, pero al mismo tiempo no lo quería, eso era vergonzoso, sus mejillas le ardían, seguro el color de su cara le hacía competencia al rojo de un tomate.

-Yami-chan, n... no puedes comparar e… ese sentimiento, tu… tus padres están casados y y han sido p... pareja por mu…muchos años- dijo Nami sonrojada y neviosa.

- Bueno la verdad es que quiero a Nami más que como a una amiga- respondió Luffy para sorpresa de la pelinaranja

Ninguna de las dos mujeres se esperaba esa respuesta, Luffy en uno de sus momentos de seriedad, además en las mejillas del chico se notaba un sonrojo, aunque no tanto como en el rostro de Nami. Era obvio que decía la verdad.

-Nami-san, ¿tu quieres a Luffy-san como él te quiere a ti?-

Esta vez la pregunta era para ella. ¿Qué iba a responder?, tenía que ser un sí, claro que sí, pero, ¿por qué no podía articular palabra?, debía decir algo, sus mejillas se coloraban más, mucho más, definitivamente en la competencia le ganó al tomate.

Nami empezó a recordar varias cosas que le habían dicho.

"_-Nami, cuando encuentres a la persona especial que quieras estar siempre a su lado, jamás le mientas, y en la oportunidad que tengas confiésale tus sentimientos, entonces olvida el orgullo y las preocupaciones, si te rechaza, no importa, eso significará que no es para ti"- Nojiko"_

"_-¿Nami era novia de Luffy en la preparatoria verdad? ¿Cómo un cabeza hueca pudo conseguir algo como tú?- Ace"_

"_-Es un bueno chico Nami, deberías considerarlo- Franky"_

"_-Dice que siempre han estado enamorados uno del otro, pero que jamás se atrevieron a confesarlo- Yami repitiendo lo dicho por Zoro"_

_Y entonces la respuesta de Luffy resonó en su cabeza._

"_-Bueno la verdad es que quiero a Nami más que como a una amiga-"_

-Sí- respondió la pelinaranja después de estar unos segundos en transe –quiero a Luffy tanto como él a mí- dijo levantándose del sofá con una mirada tierna.

Luffy que estaba mirándola con atención, se sorprendió por la expresión que tenía ella en su rostro, se veía tan inocente, tan bella, sus ojos suplicaban una respuesta, eran como los de una oveja a medio morir y el sonrojo de sus mejillas le daba un toque perfecto, bajó la vista a sus labios, quería probar su sabor otra vez, ¿todavía sabrían a mandarina? Y su piel ¿también sabría así? Quería descubrirlo, llegó hasta ella caminando y sin quitar la vista de ella, empezó a verla toda, su cuerpo era de una diosa, estaba muy bien dotada, él ya había pensado algunas veces en ella de esa manera…

**- Flashback-**

Era la noche de graduación y Luffy iba a pasar por todos para dirigirse al baile, primero pasó por Nami, por alguna razón quería que ella se sentara a su lado y ocupara el asiento delantero, en ese entonces no entendía muy bien por qué. Ahí estaba el moreno esperando afuera a su amiga, pero cuando ella salió, esa no era la Nami que conocía, no negaba que Nami se vestía bien cuando salían entre amigos, incluso con el uniforme escolar se veía linda, pero la persona de ahí era totalmente diferente, se veía muy hermosa, tenía puesto un vestido color rojo, era largo pero dejaba ver completamente una pierna de la pelinaranja, además tenía un escote que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Luffy al verla no pudo evitar sonrojarse y además sentir algo extraño entre sus piernas.

-Nami, te ves muy hermosa- dijo Luffy sonrojado

-Gracias Luffy, tu también te ves muy bien- dijo ella sonrojada

Luffy tenía puesta una camisa de vestir roja, una corbata negra y un saco también negro (en sus hombros y sin meter sus brazos en las mangas) y un pantalón de vestir negro. Nami tampoco lo negaba, él se veía demasiado bien.

**- Fin del Flashback-**

Cuando llegó hacia ella no sabía que harían, quedaron frente a frente mirándose fijamente sonriendo y con las mejillas coloradas, Luffy pasó su mano por la mejilla de la chica y se acercó a ella para besarla, por fin iba a suceder, Nami volvería a probar esos deliciosos labios después de tanto tiempo y esta vez ambos estaban consientes de que sucedía y lo tenían muy claro, pero…

-Nee, Nami-san tengo hambre-

De repente esa voz detuvo por completo a ambos, como si hubieran despertado de un sueño, reaccionaron y se apartaron uno del otro.

-Oh Yami-chan, lo siento mucho, enseguida te daré de cenar, pero primero vamos a que te des un baño- dijo Nami agarrando de la mano a la niña y llevándola al baño.

Mientras la pequeña se bañaba, Nami y Luffy hablaban de cosas normales sentados en el sofá, se reían y se divertían. Cuando Yami salió, Nami la dirigió a la que en los siguientes 5 días sería su habitación y le indicó donde estaban las cosas que supuso que necesitaría. Ya que Yami estuvo lista con su pijama puesta, le dio un licuado de chocolate y unas galletas de cenar y le pidió de favor a Luffy que la cuidara mientras ella se daba una ducha.

Cuando salió, Yami ya había terminado de cenar y se encontraba jugando a las escondidas con Luffy, Yami estaba contando para empezar a buscar.

-Yami-chan me voy a cambiar en mi habitación, si algo pasa toca la puerta- dijo la pelinaranja pues solo se encontraba envuelta en una toalla.

Llegó a su habitación y cerró la puerta, se deshizo de la toalla que la envolvía y se sentó en la cama, pero ella no contaba con que Luffy estuviera escondido en el closet de su habitación y hubiera una abertura donde el chico perfectamente podía ver hacia afuera sin que ella lo notara, Luffy quedó inmóvil, la imagen de Nami desnuda lo había dejado como piedra, no quería cerrar los ojos ni quería dejar de ver, pero no era porque fuera un pervertido, sino que quería conocerlo todo de Nami y ser la única persona que tuviera esa dicha. Al sentarse Nami quedó de espaldas al closet, pero ya que su ropa se encontraba en la cama, al levantarse se tenía que voltear para vestirse, primero agarro unas braguitas que en opinión de Luffy eran de lo más lindas, luego se puso el sujetador que combinaba, después se puso una blusa color rojo que le quedaba grande pues le alcanzaba a cubrir incluso las panties y se empezó a cepillar ese largo cabello que tanto le gustaba al moreno, cuando terminó de cepillarse, se puso un short color negro que apenas quedaba un par de centímetros debajo de su blusa larga.

De pronto Yami tocó la puerta.

-Nami-san, abre por favor-

-¿Qué pasó Yami-chan?- dijo la pelinaranja abriendo la puerta ya para salir

-Es que no encuentro a Luffy y ya lo busqué por todo el apartamento-

-mhhh…-

-Tal vez podría estar en tu cuarto-

-mmm… no lo creo, pero busca si quieres- dijo Nami mientras se alejaba –iré a preparar algo de cenar para mí y para Luffy-

Yami entró a la habitación de su cuidadora y dio un vistazo al lugar, pegado a la pared a un lado de la puerta estaba un closet, en medio del lugar, había una cama grande, a los lados de esta habían dos mesitas de dormir, la que estaba hacia el lado de la puerta tenía una lámpara y un libro y la que estaba del otro lado junto a una ventana tenía una vela apagada, la niña se agachó para buscar debajo de la cama y al no encontrar nada, supo donde estaba Luffy.

-Te encontré- gritó Yami mientras abría la puerta del closet

Luffy salió de un brinco y se empezaron a reír

-Sí, me has encontrado, has ganado shishishishi- dijo Luffy que estaba un poco sonrojado.

-Nee, Luffy-san, ¿por qué estas sonrojado?-

-Por nada, no te preocupes-

-¿Has visto a Nami-san desnuda verdad?- dijo la niña sonriendo pícaramente

-N…no- dijo Luffy poniendo una de sus caras típicas cuando miente

-¡Yami-chan¡- interrumpió el grito de la pelinaranja – ¿Has encontrado a Luffy ya?-

-Sí Nami-san, Luffy estaba en t…-

-No Yami, no le digas a Nami donde me encontraste- dijo tapándole la boca a la pequeña

-Luffy no estaba para nada en tu cuarto- corrigió la pelinegra

Cuando ambos llegaron a la cocina, había dos licuados de chocolate en la barra de la cocina y más galletas,

-Nami-san, estoy cansada- dijo Yami bostezando

-Vamos, te llevaré a tu habitación- dijo Nami tomándola de la mano hasta su recamara, le ayudó a acostarse y la arropó –Buenas noches Yami-chan-

-Buenas noches Nami-san- dijo la niña antes de quedar profundamente dormida

Al salir vio a Luffy sentado comiendo una galleta.

-Ya se ha dormido- dijo la pelinaranja suspirando de cansancio –Es una buena niña-

Entonces la pelinaranja se sentó con Luffy en la mesa y cenaron juntos, después se sentaron en el sofá, un rato más tarde Luffy se encontraba acostado completamente sobre las piernas de Nami, se quedaron bastante tiempo platicando del pasado, de la preparatoria, que deberían verse con los demás también, etc. Estaban tan cómodos platicando que no se dieron cuenta que habían pasado horas platicando, hasta que Luffy sacó su celular para ver.

-Vaya, es tarde ya- dijo el pelinegro levantándose de lo que en su opinión era la almohada más cómoda del mundo.

-¿Qué horas son?-

-Ya son las 11:35- dijo Luffy –será mejor que ya me retire-

Nami se levantó de golpe del sofá, no quería que Luffy se fuera, quería estar más tiempo con él.

-Espera Luffy- dijo Nami agarrándolo del brazo –ya es muy tarde para que te vayas ahorita, ¿Qué tal si te quedas a dormir aquí?-

Luffy no se esperaba esa propuesta por parte de la pelinaranja, pero ella no le dio tiempo de contestar, pues le agarró de la mano y corrió hacia su habitación, en cuanto entraron cerró la puerta detrás de él y lo miró con sonrisa pícara.

-Te dejaré dormir aquí conmigo- dijo sonrojada y cada vez acercándose más a él.

CONTINUARÁ

_Losé, soy muy mala por dejar el cap ahí, pero es que ahí debía terminar xD es que no se me da bien el lemmon, jamás he escrito nada de eso… supongo que practicaré antes de subirlo, dejen review si quieren que suba lemmon, y sus opiniones sobre el fic… ¿les gusta?, ¿no les gusta?, sugerencias, etc._

_Ah y también les pondré en otro flashback a que se refiere Nami sobre volver a probar los labios de Luffy y que Luffy dice que si todavía saben a mandarina los labios de Nami, ¿Ya se besaron una vez? ¿Por qué dice que ahora si están consientes? Oh Dios son muchas preguntas que se resolverán en el siguiente cap :3_

_Review/Review/Review (son mi inspiración para seguir escribiendo)_

_Saludos y gracias por leer n_n_


	5. Chapter 5

Hola hola n_n muchísimas gracias a todos por sus reviews y por poner a la historia es favoritas, eso en verdad que me inspira mucho a seguir.

**Advertencia:** este cap tiene un contenido no apto para menores o para personas que no les gusta el lemmon.

Dedico este cap a Carolinna, muchas gracias por tu ayuda

**Disc. **One Piece no es mío, es del gran genio Oda-sama

**Capítulo 5: Lo más esperado**

Luffy no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tal sugerencia por parte de la pelinaranja, hasta que se encontraban separados por una distancia de apenas unos centímetros, por instinto el moreno la sujetó de la cintura acercando aun más sus cuerpos, entonces la besó tiernamente, Nami correspondió al beso y pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Luffy, era como saciarse las ganas que siempre habían tenido de probar los labios del otro desde aquella vez…

**- Flashback -**

La noche de graduación ya había llegado a su fin, era la hora de dirigirse a casa, lo diferente de la primera ocasión, era que esta vez solo debía llevar a Nami a su casa, pues por azares del destino (sugerencia de Usopp) todos se fueron en otros autos.

Era un largo camino que recorrer a casa de Nami, pero la conversación era agradable y no había silencios incómodos. Cuando llegaron a su destino, Luffy se bajó del auto y le abrió la puerta a Nami, ella sorprendida agradeció el gesto y se sonrojo al pensar que por fin sentían lo mismo uno por el otro.

Rumbo a la entrada de la casa de la pelinaranja, Luffy la tomó del brazo y cuando estuvo cerca la abrazó de la cintura, Nami pasó sus brazos por el cuello del moreno y se miraron fijamente, ambos estaban sonrojados, fue cuando el moreno la besó tiernamente y la pelinaranja le correspondió al beso, al fin, lo más esperado por ambos se estaba cumpliendo, pero, cuando Nami se dio cuenta de donde estaban, se separó bruscamente de Luffy.

-No debemos hacer esto-

-Pero, ¿Por qué no?- preguntó confundido

-No es debido- dijo refiriéndose al lugar donde estaban, pero Luffy lo interpretó de manera distinta.

-¿Por qué no?- volvió a preguntar igual de confundido

-Adiós Luffy, te veré pronto- respondió a la vez que abría la puerta y la cerraba tras ella.

Luffy había interpretado la petición de la chica en referencia de ellos, de la acción que habían hecho, no entendía porque estaba mal, él la amaba y mucho, tal vez el problema era que ella no lo amaba. Confundido y aun razonando se dirigió a su auto, se subió y se fue. Cuando llegó a su casa recibió la noticia que se mudaban a otra ciudad; si lo que había ocurrido tiempo atrás hubiera terminado de distinta manera, seguramente él hubiera protestado y hubiera hecho todo lo posible por convencer a sus padres de dejarlo vivir en la ciudad, pero no fue así, terminó como tenía que haberlo hecho, así que ante la noticia dada por su padre asintió con la cabeza y se fue a su habitación, estaba decaído por cómo reaccionó Nami y un poco molesto con ella, pero todo era porque le dolía.

**-Fin del Flashback-**

Luffy recordó lo sucedido y la reacción de Nami de hace tanto tiempo, y se separó de ella aunque no bruscamente.

-¿Qué sucede Luffy?- dijo con un tono seductor y tierno volviéndolo a besar.

Entonces Nami lo empujó para que se sentara en la cama mientras lo seguía besando, Luffy se acostó y la jaló de la cintura para que esta también estuviera en la cama, en respuesta ella comenzó a darle pequeños mordiscos subiendo y bajando por el cuello, después volvió a sus labios, pero esta vez Luffy la acostó a ella debajo y comenzó a hacer lo mismo con ella, el problema era que algo le estorbaba, había que deshacerse de ese camisón que portaba la pelinaranja. Entonces de un rápido movimiento, la prenda cayó al piso dejando a Nami solo con el sujetador. Después de haber quitado el obstáculo prosiguió besando, lamiendo y dando pequeños mordiscos a los pechos de la chica, con cada mordida de Luffy, ella emitía un gemido ahogado. Pero algo seguía sobrando ahí, era el short, aunque era corto y dejaba ver mucho de las largas y torneadas piernas de ella. Entonces el chico empezó a deslizar su dedo índice desde el vientre, pasando por el ombligo y finalmente bajando la prenda color negro que bloqueaba la vista de las adorables bragas de Nami, obteniendo con esto su objetivo; mientras seguía besándola en los labios, con ayuda de su otra mano terminó de deshacerse también del short.

Separándose de ella le dijo al oído –Lindas panties- mientras lamía el lóbulo de su oreja derecha para buscar otra vez sus labios.

Nami al percatarse de que solo era ella quien estaba perdiendo la ropa, decidió darle la vuelta al asunto. Empezó a jalonear la camisa de este para que entendiera el mensaje, el cual fue rápidamente captado por el receptor y se quitó la camiseta dejando ver ese abdomen bien marcado, lo mismo sucedió con el pantalón, en cuanto terminó de deshacerse de su ropa, la pelinaranja lo acostó debajo de ella para así tomar el control otra vez.

-Quiero que sepas que me gusta tener el control- dijo con un tono travieso y pícaro, mientras se puso a horcajadas de él y metió la mano en su bóxer masajeando su ya muy erecto miembro.

Este al sentir lo que Nami hacía, empezó a respirar agitadamente mientras ahogaba sus gemidos tanto como podía, Luffy estaba en el paraíso y quería que ella también estuviera allá, entonces se sentó y la tomó de la cintura y la volvió a besar, explorando la boca de la chica con su lengua y permitiendo que ella también hiciera lo mismo. Luego él metió la mano en las bragas de Nami, que ya estaban bastante húmedas, y comenzó a acariciar su sexo con dos dedos. La chica intentó acallar todos los sonidos que Luffy le sacaba, hasta que sintió como los dedos de él entraron en ella y soltó un pequeño grito de placer que fue silenciado por un beso del moreno.

-Te dije que yo tendría el control- dijo la pelinaranja mientras empujaba a Luffy para que se acostase de nuevo y empezó a lamer el abdomen del chico hasta llegar a los bóxers, para deshacerse de ellos con los dientes, luego siguió lamiendo y besando toda el área del abdomen bajo, hasta llegar a su miembro el cual besó completamente.

El moreno intentaba no gritar ni gemir, aunque uno que otro sonido lograba escapársele. Después de unos minutos Luffy la levanta para que se detuviera y le pide que se acueste en la cama, ella así lo hace y él empieza a bajar esa pieza de tela que llama panties dejando ver poco a poco el sexo de la chica. Se acercó lentamente y comenzó a besar y acariciar sus muslos, bajando y subiendo por sus largas piernas, después lo mismo hizo con su sexo, besaba y lamía cada parte de ella con mucha ternura, solo quería hacerla suya.

En ese momento Luffy volteó a ver la cara de Nami, se veía tan sonrojada, con una mirada perdida y una sonrisa de satisfacción. Se puso a su altura y la besó, después puso la punta de su miembro en el sexo de ella y entró en ella lentamente.

-De…Despacio por favor, es mi primera vez- dijo la chica en tono de suplica

Luffy siguió metiéndose lentamente en el interior de ella, mientras más avanzaba, más gemía Nami. Cuando ya hubo entrado completo comenzó un suave vaivén. La pelinaranja clavaba las uñas en la espalda del moreno, esto le provocaba dolor pero de ese dolor que te gusta.

-Me corro… Me corro- dijo Luffy alertando a Nami de lo que venía

-No importa- dijo Nami

Luego de unos instantes un líquido cálido invadió el interior de la chica que al sentir ese calor en su interior también llegó al orgasmo y se corrió también; Luffy se acostó a un lado de Nami y la besó en la boca.

-Nami, te amo- le dijo al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba

-Y yo a ti Luffy- mientras correspondía el abrazo

Pasaron varios minutos abrazados y ya estaban acomodados en la cama con la cobija encima para dormir.

-Nee Nami, ¿ya estás dormida?- dijo Luffy en un intento de susurro

-Sí Luffy ya estoy dormida-

El pelinegro sonrió al escuchar la respuesta sarcástica de la pelinaranja y dijo –Estaba pensando en la fiesta de graduación-

-mhhh- respondió, aunque estaba escuchando no estaba muy despierta realmente.

-Cuando se acabó la fiesta y fui a llevarte a tu casa… ¿tú recuerdas lo que pasó esa noche?-

Esta vez Nami ya había despertado bien al oír el tema que Luffy estaba tocando, pero decidió ver hasta donde llegaba por su cuenta –mhhh hmm-

-Bueno, recuerdo que dijiste que no debíamos hacer esto-

Nami abrió los ojos inmediatamente recordando aquella noche y después se rió

-Idiota, yo lo decía porque estábamos afuera de mi casa- dijo entre risas -¿Cómo querías que le explicara a Gen-san si nos veía?

-Ahh, pues le hubieras dicho que te amaba y tú a mi shishishishi- dijo mientras le daba otro beso a la pelinaranja

-Como sea eso está en el pasado- dijo volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

-Buenas noches Nami-

-Sí, sí, buenas noches-

A la mañana siguiente Nami despertó, se encontraba sola en la habitación, su ropa de anoche seguía tirada por el piso, pero no estaba la de Luffy, la puerta estaba cerrada.

-Fue… ¿un sueño?, no, no, imposible- dijo al percatarse de su ropa tirada y de que estaba desnuda.

Se levantó de la cama y buscó ropa limpia, agarró una toalla y se dirigió al baño que estaba en su cuarto, se dio una ducha y cuando salió recogió toda la ropa de anoche, cambió las sábanas y las puso con la ropa sucia.

-Lavaré después- se dijo mientras ponía en un rincón el cesto donde la tenía

Saliendo del cuarto recordó que estaba cuidando a Yami y fue al cuarto donde ella se había dormido la noche anterior.

-Yami-chan ¿estás despierta?- dijo susurrando mientras abría la puerta de la habitación y se acercaba a la cama donde había un bulto bajo la cobija -¿Quieres desayunar?- dijo al tocarla y sacudirla ligeramente

Levantó un poquito la cobija y se dio cuenta que la niña no estaba acostada, terminó de levantar bruscamente la manta y vio que lo que hacía bulto eran almohadas. Se agachó y buscó bajo la cama a la pequeña, se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió al closet, después de 5 segundos de una búsqueda minuciosa en lugares donde era imposible físicamente que la niña estuviera, se detuvo, se apartó del closet y gritó:

-¡KYAAAAAAA! ¡YAMI-CHAN NO ESTÁ!-

En otro lado del apartamento de Nami, para ser precisos en el comedor, se encontraban Yami y Luffy sentados en la mesa.

-shishishishi te dije que así reaccionaría-

-Me pregunto cuánto tiempo le va a llevar darse cuenta que aquí estoy-

-¡KYAAAAAAAA!- dijo mientras venía corriendo hasta que vio a Yami y a Luffy -¿Eh? are ¡¿EHHHH?! Lu…Luffy y ¡Yami!- entonces corrió hacia ellos y abrazó a Yami -¡Oh Yami-chan creí que te habían secuestrado y que no te iba a encontrar jamás!-

-Eh… eso es poco probable Nami-san- dijo moviendo la mano de izquierda a derecha rechazando esa idea.

-La cara de Nami fue muy graciosa- dijo el moreno entre risas

Pero fue interrumpido por un poderoso golpe de la pelinaranja –Cállate-

-dolió shishishishi-

-Bueno me alegra que ambos sigan aquí y estén bien, por cierto ¿Qué estás desayunando Yami-chan? – preguntó al darse cuenta que había un plató casi vacío enfrente de Yami

-Ah pues comí unos hotcakes que Luffy me preparo-

-Luffy, no sabía que tú supieras cocinar- le dijo Nami asombrada

-A mí también me ha tocado cuidarla shishishishi ah y también hice para nosotros, te estaba esperando- dijo mientras iba a la cocina y volvía con dos platos.

-Ara ara que sorpresa- dijo la pelinaranja mientras se sentaban a desayunar

-Somos como una familia de verdad, es divertido hacer esto- dijo Yami

-Pero Yami ¿tus papás no desayunan contigo?- preguntó Nami curiosa

-Mis papás trabajan mucho y muy temprano se van de la casa, yo me quedo con la señora Kokoro y su nieta Chimney, porque es quien me cuida, así que no paso mucho tiempo en familia con ellos- dijo entristeciéndose cada vez más

-Bueno bueno ay que aprovechar ya que estamos en esto ¿no crees?- dijo Nami intentando hacer sentir mejor a la niña

-mhh- respondió asintiendo y quitándose las lágrimas que por poco salían

-Que aproveche- dijo Luffy antes de comenzar a comer su desayuno

CONTINUARÁ

Hola minna-chan ¿les ha gustado el cap?, ¿Cómo les ha parecido el lemmon?

a) Eres terrible para eso que mejor no deberías hacerlo nunca más.

b) Es un escrito pasable que para ser la primera vez que escribes lemmon no salió nada mal.

c) Es muy bueno, no creo que haya sido tu primera vez escribiendo lemmon.

Jeje dejen review con su opinión, cualquiera que sea *-* estaré encantada con leerla

Gracias por leer n_n


End file.
